


年下小狼狗的正确使用方法

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Relationships: MINHO - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	年下小狼狗的正确使用方法

-

弟虽然是嘴上不爱说好话的那种弟，但总体上来讲还是非常会照顾人的。

爱干净，会做好吃的饭，还时时刻刻都把注意力好好集中在哥身上，知道在人遇到麻烦时伸手拉一把——但是问题一解决就会马上收回手去，装出一副什么也没干过的样子——可是就是这样才显得特别的可爱啊。

哥哥在心里小小声喊“哇塞”，手指头蜷一下又展开，悄悄放过去捏住沈昌珉的一边手腕，“等下结束以后要去一趟超市才可以吧。”

集中在听伴舞讲话的弟还是对他点点头，答应以后才反应过来不太对:“可是马上就要开始全国巡演了，买太多东西放在家里会坏掉啊。”

“我想吃意大利面来着，买小包装的就可以啦。昌多里……”郑允浩总是会无意识地释放撒娇的语气词，就算是好久以前还是他眼中那个无所不能的强大队长的时候也一样，会为了一罐甜的饮料抱住他晃来晃去，超大力的胳膊差点没把小孩儿勒着。

你是哥啊。沈昌珉瞟一眼周围伴舞的脸色，想着要把人昂扬的情绪往下压一压才行，于是凑过去低声在人耳边讲，“那润滑剂和安全套也要多买一些。”

结果他哥根本没在怕的，就像是在听他说晚饭要吃玉子烧的反应那样平常，“好的喔。”

所以是为什么又往推车底下塞了那么多草莓冰淇淋!沈昌珉把从两盒纸巾底下翻出来的粉红色包装纸拎到人面前，“说了不可以买那么多冰淇淋啦!吃不完放在冰箱里怎么办啊？”

“吃得完的啊，又没有拿很多……”郑允浩还委屈呢，望着被他扔回冰柜的甜食眼睛都要暗下来了。

沈昌珉跺脚:“你不要想着还可以一天吃三个冰淇淋哦!要是再给我发现你半夜起来偷吃冰淇淋……我真的会生气!明明是哥一直那么坚持要跟我一起做东方神起的，结果又老是不好好照顾自己的身体，这样怎么能长长久久地走下去啊？”

郑允浩知道是自己理亏，可实在对冰淇淋很渴望:“那就只买两个可以吗？一个草莓一个巧克力。”我已经让步非常多了哦。

弟有点无语地看了他两秒钟，确定不给买的话他可能真的会稍微发一下脾气，没准还会导致长达一个晚上的冷战，所以只能暂时先答应下来，并且和人约法三章说不能在同一天吃掉，才把幸存的冰淇淋放回手推车里。

哥得志意满地推着车子在前边走，大概是守住了喜欢的零食感到很开心，偶尔招招手叫他过去试熟食区烤好的培根，或者是让他看哪一个干燥剂更划算。沈昌珉跟在后面，感觉自己的角色在某种程度上跟一只乖巧的大狗狗很是相似。

但他总不能因为这个跟人闹脾气吧？他只能憋屈地在最后付钱之前恶狠狠地往购物篮里扔了两盒安全套。

“昌多里今天的心情不是很好的样子。”

他把哥哥抱在浴室的洗手台上肏的时候，郑允浩亲亲他的眉头和他说了这样的一句话。

沈昌珉被他夹得很舒服，正安定地把自己契进人身体里。他其实也没有不高兴，就是心里依旧残留着一丁点被当作是不懂事的小孩子的委屈——他明明没有比郑允浩小很多啊，就两岁而已。

可是这个人怎么这么会啊。不光是在舞台上眨眼睛是光芒四射，搂着他的脖子亲昵地朝他眯眼笑的样子也非常诱人，简直叫他怀疑这家伙是不是专门去学过怎么把人迷得头昏脑胀。

因为着急，郑允浩没有真的被脱光，T恤还套在身上，下摆被没什么耐心的弟弟卷到他肩膀那挂着，白软的肚皮几乎要被人顶得轻微鼓起来。沈昌珉吸了一下他的胸口，惹得他难为情地推推人的脑袋。他不是太擅长在做爱时说甜言蜜语的那种人，而沈昌珉比他更离谱，压根就不怎么讲话，除了故意要捉弄他的时候会用脑袋拱到他怀里叫他姐姐，其他大部分时间里都只是从鼻子里发出一两声舒服的呻吟。

对待温柔的哥哥是可以无理取闹的，因为“只要是昌珉的话就没关系”。这样没有边际纵容的话郑允浩也没少说，就算是因为生气一下舞台就立即把他推进待机室锁上门，衬衫夹都不取下来，勒得大腿根细嫩的皮肤发红，也没有太多润滑就把他摁下去舔两下然后直接做，最后射进去还逼着他穿好裤子跟着一起出去和工作人员们合照，如果流出来的话回到家等着的会是更过分的惩罚。

可即使是这样，郑允浩也没有拒绝过他的请求。在经历了剧烈舞蹈和歌唱过后呼吸混乱又潮湿的肉体紧贴在一起时，他感到他们之间的距离从未如此接近过——为了填充巨大的舞台，他们在灯光下很少会紧密地站在一起，更多的时候是各自和伴舞在分开的移动舞台上表演，又或者是隔着很远的距离被吊着升起来像两个真正的神，就算是面对面唱歌的旋转台中间隔得也说不上近。但是不管是极远还是极近，沈昌珉的存在带给他的安全感都始终如一。

有一段时间没做了，所以第一次射得要稍微快一些，郑允浩显然没能爽到，弟缓不应期没有那么快，他就靠着镜子慢吞吞从安全套盒子里头抽出一个新的，用指甲在上面划得乱七八糟的，一边扯着奶音喊“昌多OK?”，一边伸手帮他把前一个充分使用的安全套撸下来丢进垃圾桶，然后直接上手去揉他垂在腿间的性器。

弟在心里想的其实是“啊——怎么又这样。”但是哥的奶音一出来他就没什么办法，在加上人还要用那种包含着三分不耐三分婊气三分漫不经心的眼神扫到他脸上来挑衅他，简直是由不得他不硬。

“哥又等不及了啊?”他咬牙切实地把呼吸贴近郑允浩的耳垂，脸上不情不愿地由着人替他戴了新的安全套，湿答答地插进哥里面接着动，“这样子可不行呢，看起来我一个人满足不了你啊。”

软肉一层一层地绞住进犯的大家伙，郑允浩愉快地叹气，低头亲一口他的耳根说昌多好厉害，“我只做昌多一个人的姐姐哦。”


End file.
